Schrödinger's Chat
Schrödinger's Chat is an English-speaking room on the Kongregate gaming website, where you can chat while playing games. It's a friendly place, where we can talk about the latest and best games on Kong, help each other out, or just chat about the weather, movies, food…anything you like! Please join us, and say hello. Rules Maturity, maturity, maturity We may be called Manic Our former name may be Manic, but that doesn't negate the fact we're a mature bunch. This isn't to say we're all stuffy, but please, think about what you say and how others will take it before posting. This is Kongregate, NOT Kongr''edate''! We understand that E-Relationships can be fun for you, but they won't be here on Manic Schrödinger’s Chat. From experience, we've all seen E-Breakups and it's never pretty. Not only that, but it is annoying for everyone to see you two *hugging* and *Kissing*. So please, take the relationships elsewhere, or in private chat. If you start to get out of hand, and annoy people and disrupt the chat, you will be silenced, for fifteen minutes(or longer). No roleplaying There are rooms for Roleplaying—Now here in Manic Schrödingers Chat, we're fine with a random *Hug* or a simple, one-worded RP, but we don't want to hear how good of a fantasy writer you are. If you start getting out of hand (and people will tell you), you will be silenced for 15 minutes (or longer, if you continue). So please, go to a Roleplaying room to Roleplay, but not here. No trolls It's not cool when you troll—It's true, people will not like you. If you do it, you will be silenced and if you do it repeatedly, yes, you will be banned. The point of the chat is to have friends, not to troll for shits and giggles, and here in Schrödingers Chat there need not be a moderator all the time, so please don't think that you will get away if you troll if a moderator isn't present. People will report you even a hundred times, if they have to. No harassment or spamming We have absolutely zero tolerance for spammers and harassers. Whoever does either of the two, will be warned, and then silenced, and if he continues, yes, he will be banned. Don't feed the trolls All trolls want is a response, if you keep answering them or get angered by what they say, you aren't being brave or being a hero by standing up. Instead you are making the situation worse for the chat room. So please, refrain from doing so and let the moderators deal with the trolls. If one isn't present mute them and report them. Regulars A regular is, simply, someone who contributes to the chat on a regular basis. If you are mature, friends with other regulars and make some good conversations you are inching closer to becoming a regular. There is no "OFFICIAL" way to chose who is a regular. If we see your face in the chat often enough, we'll count you in. Following are the current regulars of the room. Moderators Toa_of_Pi Owner of the room, with effect from 23 July 2012. A computer science guy, hoping to be a developer one day, and to upload a game to Kongregate. Has a ton of knowledge, which is why he is always involved in any conversation on any topic. Also, this is why many of the interesting conversations are started by him. speedwave A developer who has uploaded a few games and hopes to upload more in the future. Also an animator, who makes anmimated flash videos for his youtube channel. Check out his youtube channel, Steve Rasad. He was recently modded, and is now the second, and only, moderator of the room. Users Reconth Another regular of the room, greeting and welcoming everyone to the room. Courteous but loves to talk. If there is an interesting conversation going on, he will either be the heart or the source or, at the very least, involved in it. trickyrodent An administrator who likes to hang around in the room. She doesn't chat much, but her presence is intimidating. ninjaChameleon Just a regular who enjoys making new friends, he's from the other side of the world(New Zealand). Comes on when all of America is sleeping, or has just woken up. P.S. he secretly wishes to be a dolphin, and often acts like one too, so don't be alarmed. Frequent Visitors The following are not regular visitors, but come here often. It's always great to have them around and talk to them. CaptainSpear A crazy guy who loves fantasizing about murdering people with spears, he loves his spears. He's afraid of spiders but at the same time claims to love them. InsulaLupescu Comes here quite often, quite usually during the week days, and then stays out for a month or so. Has a great poetic, imaginative and creative mind. She was the person who suggested the idea of writing our own fan fiction. Renyuan Regularly in chat, twice or more a week. Greets everyone including the rare Trolls. Tends to enjoy debates, without exactly knowing what he says, but a rare good argument comes in once in a while. Often enters the chat completely clueless, sometimes enters the wrong chat. Chardok Comes to chat for a few days, during which he never logs out. He enjoys debates and whenever he is around, a good argument or discussion is just around the corner. lupata He previously used to hang around in Lepidopterists (and still does) but recently started visiting Schrödinger’s chat, to talk with more mature people. According to him, he was a partial troll at Lepids. TrollyTroll12 This guy is the official troll of the chat room. His jokes are witty and people often laugh at them too. He's more of an entertainer, a joker, rather than a troll. It's always great to have him in the chat. Ancients The following used to be regulars of the room, when it was named Manic, but are no longer regulars. Dragon_of_Ra Cool dude that just turned 15. evilducks Super-special-awesome. Gevock Known to some as a hermit and known to others as a crazy party animal. Yes, on the inside, he is in fact, an old man; so don't rub him the wrong way. He is currently a moderator in Your Pants. GibsonLP93 Gibson, here, is the ultimate in cool for Manic. He was previously a long-time regular in Ineptitude, but due to the lack of maturity in that room, he decided to leave. He now currently resides in Manic where he is known as "the life of the party". pokerhappy Claims he's better than Gev in every single way. A fight to the death would settle this, and an opportunity to sell some tickets to get some money. Sakuya Another mod that likes to chill (afk) in Manic. He was recently demodded. Room ID Our room ID is ?room_id=36029. By copying and pasting this at the end of your URL you can enter our room anytime, even when it is full. For example, http://www.kongregate.com/games/Emokidjamie/kongregate-chat?room_id=36029 would take you to our room. History To be added… Schrödinger's CAT Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment, sometimes described as a paradox, devised by Austrian physicist Erwin Schrödinger in 1935. It illustrates what he saw as the problem of the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics applied to everyday objects. The scenario presents a cat which may be simultaneously both alive and dead, a state known as a quantum superposition, as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur. The thought experiment is also often featured in theoretical discussions of the interpretations of quantum mechanics. Schrödinger coined the term Verschränkung (entanglement) in the course of developing the thought experiment.Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes